PAW Patrol: Truth or Dare Production Music
When the PAW Patrol fanfiction Truth or Dare was adapted to animated format, music from APM, Extreme Music, and some from CPM, DeWolfe, and Killer were used as background music. Tracks used Think Pink - Werner Tautz (Extreme; title card) Bored To Bits - Paul Plant, Jeremy Godfrey, Ian Wish, and Oliver Smith (APM; the pups try to think of a way to pass the time) Orchestral Effect (f) - Dick Walter (APM; Marshall gets an idea) Tick-Tock - Eric Allen (APM; Marshall thinking up of a game) Grand Central - Werner Tautz (Extreme; "How about we play Truth or Dare?") Cheers For The Team - Dieter Reith (APM; "All in favor of Truth or Dare say I!") Not A Care - Brian Morgan and Alan Parker (APM; the pups form a circle, up until Marshall is picked to go first) Innocent - Fabien Mellin (Extreme; Rocky puts trash in the recycling) Trumpet Wah Wah - Peter Winslow (APM; Marshall admits his first dare was weak) Fanfare - Ingo Hoericht and Olof Roter (APM; Zuma puffs his chest) Spooky Juice - Brian De Mercia (Extreme; Zuma gets scared) Time For Terror - Jack Dorsey (APM; joins in as everyone stares at Zuma) Mocking Laugh - Franck Sarkissian, and Yannick Kalfayan (APM; the pups laugh at Zuma) Psycho Chase (b) - Dick De Benedictis (APM; cutaway to city train station bathroom) Horror Link (a) - Len Rawle (APM; creepy music when Zuma grins evilly) Shock Horror (a) - Dick Walter (APM; Marshall gets shocked and blushes) Theremin Short 2 - Harry Lubin (CPM; Marshall nervously tries to think of an excuse) Café Royale - Werner Tautz (Extreme; Marshall dreams of Everest) Buckets and Spades - Brain Morgan and Alan Parker (APM; he then spins the bottle) Funny Bones - Andrew Johnson, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers (Extreme; "I dare you to kiss the next pup the bottle points to!") Drum Roll - Florence Caillon and Xavier Demerliac (APM; bottle spins again) Evil Mind 7 - Dick De Benedictis (APM; bottle lands on Marshall, to his shock) As Happy As Can Be - Helmuth Brandenburg (APM; "Speak for yourself.", until Rubble kisses Marshall) Sick Breath - Paul Emerson (APM; Rubble scrubs his tongue) Cock-A-Hoop - Heinz Kiessling (Extreme; "Because I dare you to get me some mouthwash!") Secret Affair - Hans Hammerschmid (Extreme; the bottle lands on Skye) Heartbroken - Jonny Heykens (APM; Chase becomes heartbroken) Spooky Pulse - Edouard Stork (APM; Skye smiles) Morbid Situation - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin (CPM; sting when Chase gasps) Funeral March - Johnathan Starkey (APM; Chase walks to the closet in defeat) School Days - Alan Parker (APM; Chase comes out in the bunny suit) Scoobidoo Love - Paul Rothman (Extreme; Chase dances to this song) Crushing On You - Werner Tautz (Extreme; "That was a funny performance, Chase.") Casual Jaunt - David Farnon (APM; throughout the "pretending to be human" revelation dare) Sleeping Beauty - Laurent Bacri and Jean-Louis Negro (APM; Zuma is dared to dress up as a girl) Loser Blues - Gilles Maugenest (APM; Zuma and Skye walk to the closet) Open and End Fanfare - Nino Nardini (APM; "Presenting!") Winner Takes All - Hans Hammerschmid (Extreme; Zuma struts in the princess outfit) Vertigo Gang (a) - Dick De Benedictis (APM; Zuma seethes with rage) Alien Spacecraft - Gregor Narholz (APM; "I dare you not to watch Apollo the Space Pup for a week!") Evil Alien Attack - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin (CPM; "No! Anything but that!") The Evil Dead - Sean Elder (APM; "I could always make you eat spiders!") Lounge Lizard - Chucho Merchan (Extreme; Chase offers to spin) Drama Link (o) - Hubert Clifford (APM; Rocky solemnly closes his eyes and everyone comforts him) Delicate Classical Piano - Francis Lockwood (APM; Rocky's "story" on why he's scared of water) Fun House - Theo Schoppe and Guenther Peth (Extreme; Rocky reveals it's fake) Poker - John Murphy (APM; flashback to Rocky watching poker) Fighter Plane - Alan Hawkshaw and Hank Marvin (APM; Skye reveals how she got into flying) Honeymoon Suite - Heinz Kiessling (Extreme; Chase praises Skye, getting her to wink at him) Wacky Weekend - Robert Edwards (APM; the next spin until after "I thought you'd learned your lesson from last time, dude.") Tortured Soul - Robert Allaire (Extreme; Skye smiles devilishly) Driven Frantic - Philip Green (CPM; Rubble flashbacks to Alex's antics) Dark Skies - Richard Myhill (APM; Rubble reluctantly accepts) House Of Horror - Larry Hochman (CPM; flashback to nuclear power plant) Final Triumph - Delle Haensch and Hans Conzelmann (APM; "Yes! I'm naked and free!") Dreaming Of Paradise (b) - Helene Muddiman (APM; "What's the most embarrassing dream you've had?") Laughing Eyes - Alan Tew (APM; Zuma admitting the dream, up until everyone else finishes confessing they had it too) One Good Reason - Werner Tautz (Extreme; "Would you ever go on a date with me, Skye?") Shock (j) - Dave Hewson (APM; Marshall screams "WHAT!?") Graveyard Shift - Klaus Badelt (Extreme; Skye dares Rocky to play dead) Funeral Procession (a) - Dick Walter (APM; Rocky pretends to die) Lair Of The Vampire - Dave Hewson (APM; "Bwahahaha!") Drama Shock (d) - Richard Harvey (APM; the pups gasp) Under The Bed - Joshua Klein (Extreme; Marshall panicking) Sad - Claus Quidde (CPM; "You don't understand.") Devoted To You - Harry Lubin (CPM; everyone comforts Marshall) Vivace (a) - Dick Walter (APM; Marshall calling Everest) Confused - Bob Holroyd (APM; "What? You didn't say what kind of date.") Horror Vision 2 - Andy Quin (DeWolfe; "I dare you to dress up as a baby!") The Ringmaster Rag - Werner Tautz (Extreme; everyone bursts out laughing) Cry For Help - Gerhard Trede (APM; "Seriously! Someone help me!") Seaside Parade - Brian Morgan and Alan Parker (APM; Rocky gets sprayed) Enjoy Our Products - David Molyneux (DeWolfe; pups waiting for Zuma) Cherubs Box - Leo Nissim (APM; Zuma acting like a baby) Ego Slip - Heston Blonde (Extreme; Marshall sees Everest in the driveway) Dream Of Tomorrow - Trevor Duncan (APM; Marshall has an envision of Everest again) Jolly Jaunt - Piero Umiliani (Killer; the pups walk back inside, up until the bottle is spun) Horror Chords - Andreas Schmidt-Hoensdorf (CPM; sting when the pups, minus Everest, gasp) Let There Be Fright - Jacob Shea, Wayne Ingram, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers (Extreme; Marshall watches Everest kiss Zuma) Disheartened - Steve Carter and Alastair Gavin (CPM; "I need to go for a second.") Stolen Moments - Dick Walter (APM; Rubble gives updates on what Marshall's up to, up until Zuma and Marshall reconcile with each other) Special Police - Laurent Lombard and Syd Dale (APM; Chase reveals his inspiration to become a cop) Recycler - Adrian Burch and David Whitaker (DeWolfe; "Why do you like recycling so much?") At The Zoo - Gerhard Trede (APM; Skye prank calls Captain Turbot) Repugnance - Tyler Bates (APM; "No! Not another dare!") Baby Elephant - Dick Walter (APM; Rubble reveals his distaste for onions) Gavotte - Skaila Kanga (APM; "What's your favorite season and what do you like about it most?") Swiping Right - Rolf Cardello (Extreme; Marshall blushes) Arnold's Nightmare - Johnathan Merrill (Killer; "WAIT! WHAT?!") No Turning Back - David Edwards (APM; "But...but I'm not gay!") Bronx Officer 1 - Joachim Gerndt (APM; Chase's family appears on the screen) Goofy Theme - Frederic Schumann (Killer; "You finally learned not to pepper spray yourself?") Crush Life - Werner Tautz (Extreme; Chase tries to look lovesick) Romeo & Juliet - Fantasy Overture - Fiachra Trench and Pyotr Tchaikovsky (APM; "Finally!") Matilda Waltzes - Sam Sklair (APM; "Well, it's kinda obvious!") Wedding March - Andrew Fenner (DeWolfe; "My little Chase is getting married!") Ride Or Die Love - Noberto Bueno, Michel Knowles (CPM; song heard as Tracy stares at Zuma lovingly) Suspense Sting (b) - Dick De Benedictis (APM; Chase trying not to throw up) Banana-Drama - Thomas Feurer (Extreme; Chase's family laughs) All Night All Day - Emre Ramazanoglu and Tarek Modi (APM; "And if Zuma ain't taken, can I have him?") Bald Eagle Salute - Steve Hodges (CPM; Chase's family salutes) The Lavender Room - Dick Walter (APM; at lunch, up until Skye and Chase are left alone) Riverside Romance - Paul Lewis (DeWolfe; "Hey, Chase?") Timpani (b) - Barry Morgan and Raymond Cooper (APM; Chase reacts to being called fat) Hippopotamus On The Road - Georg Pommer (Killer; "Well, it's something I've noticed.") Concerto Of Dreams - Werner Tautz (Extreme; "Skye thinks I'm fat!!") Afternoon Tea - Daryl Griffith (CPM; Marshall and Everest playing together) Crying - Thomas Eichenbrenner (APM; Marshall starts shivering) Just Born - Joseph Aldenzee and Lambertus Damink (APM; Zuma appears, up until Marshall leaves) Breezy Street - Emil Viklicky (Extreme; "Did something happen?") Pussycat - Gerhard Trede (APM; Rubble pretends to be a cat) Merseyside Beat - Grahame Maclean and Barry Ryder (APM; "Where did you learn to sing so well?", and throughout most of Marshall's flashback) Honey Do - Stephen Dudas and Mark Hart (Extreme; song on radio Marshall hears in flashback) Fright Night - Enrico Cacace (Killer; "D-dance!?") 1999 - Tom Ford, Richard Macklin, and Lee Richardson (Extreme; Marshall and Everest dance to this song) Sunday Date - Manuel Landy and Hans Eric (APM; a blushing Skye looking at the boys) Toddlers Delight - Christopher Evans-Ironside (DeWolfe; Skye spins the bottle until "I'm going to be Ryder?") Moodspring Menace - Kyle White and Micah Torville (Extreme; "Yeah, dress up like him, act like him, and we'll all go on a mission! It will be fun!") Pop Rox - Manny Fly, Mad Dog Sly, and Bart Hendrickson (Extreme; the TV starts beeping) Backwoods - Leon Hunt and Josh Clark (CPM; Farmer Al appears on the screen) Jubilee Sports - Dennis Berry and Stuart Crombie (APM; "No job is too big! No pup is too small!") Little Bird - Troy Banarzi and Edvard Grieg (DeWolfe; "Hey! This is my first mission with you guys!") Band 4 Life - Marcus French (Extreme; "PAW Patrol! To the lookout!") Soft and Sentimental - Dick Walter (APM; Skye, Chase, Marshall, and Everest all blush) Shine On - Simon Steadman (Extreme; brief song as the pups get their pup packs) Quirky and Quizzical - Daryl Griffith (CPM; "Um...Rocky?) Blow My Wad - Nicolas Nolan (Extreme; "PAW Patrol ready for action, sir!") Uplifting Pizz - Damien Deshayes (Killer; the others continue the game) Endless Tears - Sammy Burdson and John Fiddy (APM; "It's actually a sad story.") Shape Of Progress - Anthony Lewis and Ivor Slaney (APM; "But I won't let my fear of eagles get in the way of being a rescue pup!") Evil Mind 6 - Dick De Benedictis (APM; Marshall and Zuma gasp) Keep It Chilled - Bill Baylis (DeWolfe; "Hey, I can do it!") Country Highway - Sebastian Robertson (Extreme; Rocky, Chase, and Rubble arrive to Farmer Al's) Born To Be Free - Scott Fritz (CPM; "Chase is on the case!") Pint Of No Return - Sebastian Robertson (Extreme; Chase leading the cows off the road) Homecoming Showdown - Daniel Holter and Kyle White (Extreme; "Rubble on the double!") Cute, Quirky and Sparkly - James Kaleth and Ross McLean (Killer; "Am I seeing what we're all seeing?") Tormented Rise - Leon Butler (DeWolfe; Marshall panicking) Brain Shock - Or Kribos and Harel Tsemah (CPM; sting when Zuma and Skye drop their jaws) Drama Stings - Matthew Scott (APM; "Oh, biscuits") Apalachian Banjo Duel - Larry Hochman (CPM; back at the farm) Spooky Sleuth - Winifred Phillips (Extreme; Marshall still panicking) Soft and Gentle (a) - Peter Fallowell (APM; "Seven. Minutes. In. Heaven.") Rock Hits - Ross Hardy and Brian White (DeWolfe; "Mission complete!") Befuddled Gent - Philip Green (CPM; the pups explain what just happened to the others, until Rubble faints) Turkey Trot - John Longmire (APM; bottle is spun, until Chase puts on headphones) Millionaire - Andrew Bojanic, Wendy Page, James Marr, and Elizabeth Hooper (Extreme; poppy song Chase listens to) Sweatin' Mass - Will Hummel (Extreme; loud rock song that startles Chase) Whimsical Whistle - Jez Poole and Ray Flowers (Killer; "If you were gay, who would you go out with?") Drama Link (m) - Hubert Clifford (APM; "If you learnt you have one day left to live, what would you do?") Twosome Harmony - Dominique Ehrenbaum (CPM; Skye's heartwarming response to the "one day left to live" question) Love For Sale (a) - Peter Fallowell (APM; back with Everest and Marshall) Just As I Am - Jan Holter (Extreme; Marshall sighs solemnly before describing his former love to Everest) Sexy Sax (a) - Ron Aspery (APM; the guys cat calling) Bliss - Alec Gould (APM; Marshall and Everest hold paws) Candy Floss - Peter Dennis (APM; "Is there anybody you're interested in?") Boys And Girls - Roger Webb (DeWolfe; Zuma lists off his dates) Horror Hit 1 - Tobias Enhus (Killer; the color drains from Chase's body) Creeping Horror - Debbie Wiseman (Killer; "B-b-b-b-but....") Free - Johannes Tibursky (CPM; "What if we act out Chase pretending to break the law?") Interrogation - Alain Grange (APM; throughout Chase terrorizing Alex, starting when the latter wakes up) Frenemy Lines - Joshua Atchley, Bruce Fingers, and Billie Fingers (Extreme; "It's official. He's a psychopath.") Without Warning - Vincent Amberson, Bruce Fingers, and Billie Fingers (Extreme; Chase laughs evilly) Mystery Sting 1 - Gregor Narholz (APM; "WHAT!?") Night Torture - Steve Goomas (APM; Chase grits his teeth, up until the last three insults directed to the pups) Trouble Spot - Van Phillips (APM; Chase takes off his mask) Off Broadway - Werner Tautz (Extreme; back at headquarters) Cantabile (a) - Dick Walter (APM; "Marshall wants to take me out for dinner.") Slap and Tickle - Christian Mondstein and Jo Part (Extreme; "Except toilets.") Lyric Poetry - Gerhard Trede (APM; opening to Zuma's flashback) Flee Bargain - Joshua Klein (Extreme; rest of Zuma's flashback) The Mind Of A Criminal 5 - Gregor Narholz (APM; Zuma grins) Happy Families - Sam Fonteyn (APM; Zuma walks over to Marshall) Nausea - Roger Abaji (APM; Zuma farts) Suburban Showdown - Werner Tautz (Extreme; Rubble flashbacks to show why he likes cats) Blue Peter - Ashworth Hope (APM; "How do you keep all that junk in the trunk, Rocky?") Resistance Is Futile - Nicholas Amour and Andrew Carroll (Extreme; throughout the Doctor Who parody scene) The Secrets She Carries - Werner Tautz (Extreme; "Simple.", until the end of the toe sucking scene) Mastermind - Neil Richardson (APM; "To slap Skye's butt.") Dream Cast - Stephen Mcintosh and Joseph Charles (Extreme; "If it was Marshall, he can smack my backside all the time") Heartbeat - Steven Wilson (APM; Chase sweating and seeing Skye's butt directed at him) Dramatic Climax - Mike Sunderland (APM; Chase raises a paw) Tissues For Tears - Sam Ecoff and Daniel Holter (Extreme; Chase breaks down) Sinful Nights - Werner Tautz (Extreme; Skye kisses Chase, until the end) Makin It Reign - Ian Read and Matthew Frauman (Extreme; credits) Category:PAW Patrol Category:Music Category:Soundtracks